


Big Shot, Little Town.

by Loubearsboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Harry, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Non-Famous Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loubearsboo/pseuds/Loubearsboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles. Known worldwide. Famous popstar, and noted womanizer. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson. Harry's former boyfriend, undoubtably still irrevocably in love with him. </p><p>Theres just one little tiny thing standing in the way of Louis forgetting about Harry and moving on. And he goes by the name of Noah Tomlinson.</p><p>(or the one where Harry's a popstar that left Louis behind years ago, unknowing that in the process he was leaving behind his baby boy too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stood there and watched you walk away, from everything we had but I still mean every word I said to you"

 

It always came back to that night, for Louis. That's the moment where most of his problems could be traced back to, the moment that took his life and set it on fire, that brought havoc to everything he thought would never change. For starters, that was the night that he lost the one person he thought would never leave him.

At this point all he couldn't quite remember what had happened that night, he could only recall the screams and that everlasting sinking feeling that had settled deep in the pit of his stomach, that grabbed his insides and twisted them until he was left gasping for air.

It had been their 3 year anniversary, Louis was certain of that. He had spent all night setting up a romantic candlelit dinner, in hopes of just spending the night alone with Harry, since his mum had been out that night taking his siblings out the cinema for the night. He had ordered a takeaway, and set up a small table in the center of his living room, after pushing all the furniture away and lining the surrounding area with candles.

The doorbell rung, and Louis quickly set down the lighter he had been using to light the candles, quickly moving to open the door. He adjusted the cream sweater that he wore, because Harry had always said he looked lovely in it, and opened the door, frowning at the sight in front of him. Harry was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy hoodie, along with a distressed look on his face. He wasted no time, pushing past Louis hastily, almost stomping his way to the living room, turning to face Louis.

"What's got you so worked up, Haz?" Louis questioned, moving closer towards him, attempting to place a kiss on his lips, only to be pushed roughly by Harry. He fell to the floor, hitting his head on the wall behind him. Louis sat up, gazing up into Harry's eyes as he rubbed his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "W-what?" he murmured, confused as Harry made no move to help him up, his eyes completely empty of emotion. He pulled himself back onto his feet, standing and waiting for Harry to explain himself.

"I....I hope you know that I..." he started, his eyes now fixed on the floor below him.

"That I know what?" Louis asked, as his nerves began to run wild.

"T-that I..I don't wanna do this, w-what I'm about to do...but I have to."

"Harry what are you trying to say?" Louis coaxed, trying to figure out what Harry was trying to say.

"That I'm doing this because I have to...not because I want to. You have to know that Louis. That...that I don't wanna leave you." he said, with shaky hands and a trembling bottom lip.

"Leave me? What?"

"I'm leaving you Louis, and I'm never coming back. I got a record deal, and I leave for California in the morning."

"Haz, we can still be together even if you're in California. Distance is nothing, you know that."

"Yeah but the record company...they um...they don't want me to date anyone. Said something about it not being good for my image." Harry said, voice barely audible, green eyes gazing up to Louis, which were full of hurt.

"Since when did you care about what anybody else thought of you?"

"Louis...please don't make this any harder than it already is.."

"No!" Louis screamed, as his knees threatened to buckle, fighting with every fiber of his being not to fall over and break down in front of Harry. "You don't get to play the heartbroken card on me! Do I mean that little to you that you're willing to give me up for some stupid record deal?"

"Louis..."

"No Harry...did you even love me? If I'm worth less than a record deal, then did you ever really love me? Or was I just something to pass the time until you got signed?"

"Louis please..."

"Just get out of here. Forget I ever existed, okay? Forget our years together, they obviously meant nothing to you. You do that, and I'll try and forget that I ever knew you, alright?"

"I don't wanna end it like this."

"Then how, Harry? With me happily being screwed over? Would that make you happy?"

"No Louis I just thought.." Harry started, only to be interrupted by Louis.

"You thought what? That you would leave, and I'd be happy with it? Look at you, you're not even fighting for me. You know what, either stay, and we can figure something out, or leave, and never ever try and contact me again. Your choice. What's it gonna be?" Louis said, voice getting louder with every word he spoke.

With that Harry brushed past Louis, whispered a small "I'm sorry." and opened the door, not looking back to see the crushed boy behind him, who had fallen to the floor, as tears began to fall down his face.

Louis had been wrecked when Harry left. His mum had come home to find him laying on the living room floor, tears streaming down his face, pieces of his heart flung out and strewn across the floor. She ushered the girls to their rooms, handing them the babies as they passed by, and moved towards Louis.

"Lou, honey what happened? Where's Harry?" she spoke softly, running her fingers through his hair and wrapping an arm protectively around him.

"H-he left, mum. He left me." he choked out between sobs, throwing himself into her arms like he had done whenever he was a kid and he was sad.

"Do you wanna talk about it Lou?" she questioned, and he shook his head furiously, only wanting to be comforted silently by her.

The next morning, Louis woke up in his bed, the night before coming back like a slap in the face. He sat up, picking up his phone only to see a text from Harry that was nothing more than a mere, I'm sorry. He picked it up, and threw it at the wall across the room, hearing the screen shatter as glass fell down like tiny snowflakes to the floor. The door opened abruptly, revealing his mum, who took one look at the shattered phone on the floor, moving towards him and sitting next to him, wrapping her arms around him like a safety blanket.

"Oh Lou...honey I'm so sorry." she whispered, concern laced into her voice as she pressed a kiss to his head. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"He...he got signed, and he's going to California."

"That's great, honey."

"Yeah but the record company..they said that he couldn't be seen with me, that I'd ruin his image."

"Lou..." his mum started, but Louis cut her off.

"And he didn't even fight for me, mum, not one little bit." he said, placing his head in the crook of her neck. The pair of them laid there together for what seemed like hours, until Louis started to feel sick, and he pushed the covers off, jumping up and running to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

His mum ran after him, standing behind him and running her hand up and down his back soothingly. "Did you eat something funny last night, love?"

"No...nothing at all actually. But, I...Harry did um..push me last night."

"No." she said in disbelief that Harry could ever be capable of hurting him.

"I hit my head pretty hard on the wall, I guess. Could it be that?"

"Why don't we take you to the doctors, after lunch, alright?" He nodded in response as his mum went to go call the doctor and schedule an appointment.

____________________

A few hours later, Louis sat on the exam table in the doctors room, after being examined, nervous to hear the results of the tests that the doctor had been running. His mum sat in the chair beside him, an arm wrapped around him, hand moving slowly up and down his back, and just that alone, knowing that someone was next to him and that he wasn't alone was everything.

"You don't have a concussion, Mr. Tomlinson." a voice spoke as the doctor threw open the door and went to stand by Louis. Louis looked down, and a confused look settled on his face. If he didn't have a concussion, then what else could it be?

"Then what is it, doctor?" his mum asked, confused at to what else it could be that was causing him to feel sick.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant, Mr. Tomlinson." he spoke, and Louis' face fell immediately, as those were the words that would change his life forever.

His mum had shot up from her chair, whispering a small "No." and Louis begged her to stay as she moved towards the door, trying to grab her hand as she turned to face him, disappointment written all over her face. "I was supportive when you came out, I tried Louis...I really did. But this? I can't support this."

"Mum please."

"No, Louis. I want you to move out of my house, pack your things the second you get home. Don't call me, or contact me. You're on your own now." she said, each word a stab to his heart. "Bye, Louis." With that she walked out of his life forever.

He sat back on the exam table, hugging his knees to his chest and trying to force the tears not to fall from his eyes. He wouldn't break down in front of his doctor, no he wouldn't.

"I'm going to need to do a sonogram, Mr. Tomlinson. Could you lift your shirt for me?" Louis obliged, pulling his shirt up with a sniffle. "This might be a little bit cold, alright?" Louis nodded in response as the doctor proceeded to move, spreading the cold gel on his stomach.

Louis gazed over at the screen, still unable to grasp that there was a child inside of him, his and Harr- and what was he supposed to do? He was alone and pregnant with Harry's child, while Harry was off in LA. "Do you see that?" the doctor asked, pointing at a little blob on the screen. Louis shook his head, and the doctor explained that the little blob was his baby. In that moment Louis decided that he would do whatever he had to do to make sure his baby was safe, and that keeping it from Harry was the best idea. It would just complicate things, telling Harry, and he as much as he hated him for leaving him, he would never do anything to jeopardize his career. It was his dream, and who was Louis to keep him from it?

"Would you like a picture?" the doctor asked, and Louis nodded as a nurse entered and began cleaning the gel off of his stomach. The doctor left the room, entering a short moment later, a small photo in his hand. Louis took it from him, staring at the picture. That was his baby. A real live person that was growing inside of him. "That's it for today, Mr. Tomlinson. I'll need to schedule you another appointment in a few weeks though."

"Thanks, Doc." Louis replied with a small smile, as he stood up and left the exam room with a small wave.

___________________

Louis hadn't a clue what to do after that first appointment. He was a jobless 19 year old boy, where was there for him to go? His mum had left the doctors, not bothering to wait around for him, so he had borrowed the doctors phone, dialing his best mate Niall, praying he would pick up the phone.

A "Hello?" was heard from the other line and Louis sighed in relief. "Who's this?" Niall questioned, wondering why an unknown number was dialing him.

"It's Louis." he said, and Niall could hear the sadness even in those two little words.

"Oh, hi Lou. Is there a...um reason why you're calling me?"

"Yeah..can you pick me up? Please?"

"Of course, Lou. Where are you?"

"The doctors."

"I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later, Niall's car pulled up in front of the doctors office, and Louis stood up from where he was slumped against one of the street lights in front of it. He approached the car, swinging the door open and silently sitting down in the passengers side of the car. He didn't meet Niall's gaze, instead staring down at his hands, but he could feel Niall's eyes staring at him.

He didn't start the car, instead putting it into park, asking "So, do you wanna tell me what happened?" Louis shook his head furiously, as his breathing sped up and he felt himself starting to tear up. "Come on, Lou. Can you honestly tell me that nothing happened?"

"N-no." he stuttered out, flashbacks from the night before and his mum telling him he had to move out all coming back in bright flashes.

"Then tell me, Lou. What happened?"

"Um...well it started out last night.."

"Your anniversary, right?"

"Yeah...about that. Harry, he um...left me."

"Like broke up with you? Why would he do that?"

"He got signed, to a record label."

"Well that doesn't explain why he'd break up with you."

"Wait, Niall. The record label, they said that if he wanted to be signed, he..he couldn't date me."

"What?"

"So he broke up with me, and he left for America today."

"He didn't fight for you?" Niall asked, and Louis shook his head in response. "What a prick! Leave you, what kind of idiot..."

"Niall wait there's more."

"How does it get worse than that?"

"Well I-I started to feel sick yesterday so my mum took my to the doctors, and..."

"Yeah."

"I'm pregnant. And it's Harry's."

"What?"

"And my mum..she kicked me out."

"Why would she do that?"

"Something about not being supportive. So could I stay with you? Just until I get back on my feet, find a job and stuff."

"Of course Lou. Do you wanna go grab your stuff, or go to my place first?"

"Grab my stuff maybe, get it over with."

Niall started driving, placing his hand over Louis', giving it a squeeze as if to let him know that he wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.

____________________

They had packed all of Louis' belongings into a small duffle bag, him giving each of his siblings a hug and a kiss on the way out the door, his mum only huffing and walking away. He waved goodbye, walking away from the house and the people he had known his whole life.

When they arrived at Niall's they brought his bag of things to his spare room, sitting down on the bed silently. "So what are you gonna do mate? About the...the um..."

"The baby? It's okay to talk about it."

"Yeah what are you gonna do about the baby? You gonna tell Harry?" Niall questioned, uncertainty running through his voice.

"No, I'm not."

"Why not, mate?"

"Because he abandoned me, Niall. He didn't even fight for me, and it hurt. Heck, it still hurts. But I won't give him a chance to hurt my baby. Never."

They sat on the bed, arms wrapped around each other for hours, pretending everything was okay inside of those four thin white walls.

_____________________

"Daddy, help." A little voice screamed, jumping up and down trying to reach the sink in the bathroom.

"Coming, love." Louis said, quickly placing his phone on the counter, and running to the bathroom where his little boy stood. With his messy bed head of chocolate brown curls and his bright blue eyes, it was obvious that he was Harry and Louis kid. He picked up the step stool, helping him turn on the sink to wash his hands.

It had been four years since that night, and Harry hadn't made a move to try and contact him. Louis had changed his number a year after Harry left him, when he'd given up hope of him somehow making a move to try and contact him.

Louis had changed a lot in those four years. He had gotten some tattoos, for starters, and moved out as well as getting a job at the small cafe that was a short walk away from his flat. He had given birth to a healthy little boy, Noah, and he had quickly captured his heart, becoming the center of Louis' world. Louis would take him to work each morning or leave him with Niall, and all his coworkers had quickly grown to love the almost three year old boy. It got stressful, but that was a given, as he was a single parent with an ok paying job.

Harry on the other hand, had become a completely different person than the one Louis had known and loved. He had grown to be world known, and the news headlines were almost always full of pictures and rumors that were spreading about him. He had gotten quite a few tattoos, and was known as the womanizer of Hollywood, always being photographed with different girls. At first his music had been quite good, just like the stuff he had sang only for Louis in the privacy of his childhood bedroom, but that changed too. His music had turned to the same old pop music that was always blaring on the radio. It was as if Louis had been watching the person he once knew fade away completely until it was replaced by this party loving, tattoo covered pop star.

"Done, daddy." Noah spoke, and Louis immediately scooped him up into his arms, turning off the sink and walking him to his bedroom.

He sat him down on the bed, going to his dresser and pulling out a pair of black pants and a soft green sweatshirt, helping the small boy into the clothes. He had taken after Louis, in the size department, and was significantly smaller than other kids his age, but there was no doubt in Louis' mind that he was Harry's. He had the same nose, curly mop of hair, and his smile was undoubtedly the same as Harry's, even if he hadn't seen it in years.

"How do I look daddy?"

"Lovely, Noah. Now, why don't we go get some breakfast before we head over to uncle Niall's?"

"Okay daddy. I wanna go see uncle Niall" the little boy replied happily, jumping into Louis' arms. Louis pressed a kiss to his forehead, carrying him to the kitchen and placing him in his chair.

"After you eat, love." he told the boy, fixing him a quick breakfast then moving to sit beside him. Noah rambled on about how excited he was to see Niall, since they hadn't been to see him in a little bit over a week. Ten minutes later, he had finished, and Louis cleaned up after him, cleaning the dishes up in the sink while Noah ran around the kitchen.

"But daddy, why can't we go now? I wanna see Uncle Niall." he complained, marching up to Louis and wrapping his small little arms around his legs and attaching himself to Louis.

"We are, Noah, daddy just has to go and grab you a coat, some socks and a pair of shoes before we head out, alright love?" Noah nodded his head happily in response wandering over to the small couch in the middle of their cozy little flat, before plopping down and waiting for Louis to return. He came back, and helped Noah into the puffy little coat, before attempting to put on his socks. Noah squirmed in response and shook his head, crossing his small arms in annoyance. "Love, I know you don't like wearing socks but you have to let me put them on you if you wanna go see Uncle Niall."

"But I don't like them, daddy. They aren't fun." 

"I know, sweetie, daddy doesn't like them either, but see, he's wearing them. Can you wear some too?" he said, gesturing to his feet. He had never been one to wear socks but he had started to recently, since Noah would only oblige and wear them if he saw that Louis was wearing them too.

"Okay, since daddy is, Noah will too." he said with a small grin on his little face, and Louis was hit with a wave of nostalgia because watching him smile was almost like looking at Harry smile. "Is daddy okay?"

Louis snapped out of it, smiling and replying, "Yes, now let's get these on you, alright love?" before sliding the socks onto his feet, following by helping him into his little red vans that were almost identical to the shoes Louis wore.

Louis picked him up again, not wanting him to slip accidentally on the ice that was on the sidewalk outside of their apartment, opening the door of his car and buckling him into his car seat. He slid into the drivers seat, turning up the heat and turning on the radio, Noah giggling in response as he started to sing along to whatever was playing. When they arrived at Niall's, Louis parked the car, moving around to grab Noah's bag full of extra clothes and a couple of snacks. 

"Yay, let's go! To Niall's we go, daddy!" Noah cheered as he stumbled his way to Niall's front door, knocking excitedly on the door. The door opened, and Noah launched himself into Niall's arms, which wrapped tightly around the small boy. "Uncle Niall, I missed you." he mumbled, nudging himself closer to him. 

"Me too, bud. Me, too. It's been way too long." Niall smiled, looking up at Louis, smile immediately faltering. He recovered, smiling at Noah and ignoring Louis' confused look. "Come in, why don't ya? It's quite cold out."

Noah ran past the two of them, pushing his way inside and throwing off his shoes and coat in the process, running to where Niall kept a few toys, since he watched Noah often. Louis bent over to pick up the shoes and coat, hanging it up and moving the shoes so that they were out of the way, before following Niall to the kitchen, where he stood, stiff as a board. 

"Is something wrong, mate?" Louis asked, concerned as to why Niall had clammed up on him.

"Didn't you read the headlines?" Niall asked, turning his gaze to his phone, typing something.

"Niall, I have a three year old, I don't have time for gossip any-" he started, freezing where he stood as he turned and saw what was written as the head line on the article Niall had pulled up.

"Harry Styles to return to Doncaster" 

It was in that moment that Louis' heart became a sinking ship, plummeting ten stories down to the ground.

___________________________


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I just wanted to say thank you so so much to everyone who commented or left kudos on my last chapter the response to this story has been so incredibly amazing so thank you so much :) enjoy the new chapter :)

"You scarred and left me, like a sunburn"

"What do you mean he's coming back?" Louis exclaimed, as his jaw dropped open and his breathing started to speed up. In his mind, this was quite possibly the worst news he could have received.

Niall turned to his phone again, scrolling through and reading through the article. "All it says here in the article is that he's coming back to Doncaster for his break, Lou. It'll be fine. It's not like he's coming here just to find you or something like that, Lou. Don't stress yourself out about it."

"Ni, I've just spent all this time trying to get over him and make sure he doesn't find out about you know who, and now all of a sudden I have to hide away from him in my own neighborhood just to make sure he doesn't find out. This is not good, not at all."

"Lou, let's say you do happen to run into him on the street, and Noah does happen to be with you. There's no telling who's kid he is, right? Could be anyone's, right Lou? Nothing stopping him from assuming that it's not your kid, I guess." 

"Niall, he looks exactly like Harry, there's no way I could convince him that Noah isn't his." Louis answered, sighing, his head falling to rest on his hands as he tried to calm himself down. 

This wasn't what he had planned, that was for sure. Harry was meant to never find out about Noah, because he wanted to keep his baby boy away from having to grow up in the spotlight, with millions of camera's pointing his way. He wanted to give him a normal childhood, and if that meant keeping him from Harry, then that's what he would do. All he wanted was to give his boy a good childhood, one where he was happy and where he never had to be sad, where he didn't have to deal with a spotlight or Harry coming in and out of his life.

"So what are you going to do then, Louis?" Niall questioned, placing his phone on the countertop and moving to stand next to Louis. 

"Well, I'm obviously not going to try and contact Harry. Besides, he's a huge star now, he's forgotten all about me. Why is he even spending his break here anyways?"

"Visiting his family, I guess?"

"Yeah well he'll visit whoever and then pack up and leave again, and I'll never have to think about him again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Niall, I'm sure. I want him nowhere near Noah and I, and that's final." As if on queue Noah bursted into the room, running towards Louis, his small hands attempting to grab Louis' leg and pull him towards the area where Niall kept his toys. "Love, do you want daddy and Uncle Niall to come with you?"

"Yes, daddy. Come on!" he exclaimed, letting go of his leg and running into the next room. Louis and Niall followed behind, stopping in the doorway of then room. "Come look, come look what I made!" 

They walked towards him, and he held up a piece of paper that he had been drawing on, a massive grin on his face. "Noah, that's beautiful, love. What did you draw?"

"This is me," he said happily, grinning and pointing at one of the blobs on the paper. "And this one...this one is daddy." he jabbed at the picture with his finger, then moving to hand it to Louis. "Do you like it daddy? It's my family...me and you, daddy. But there's no mommy...why don't I have a mommy, daddy?"

Louis moved to kneel beside him, wrapping his arms around him, as he handed him the drawing. Niall had left the room, letting Louis be alone with Noah. "See, love, it's...it's a bit different for you."

"Why daddy? Where's my mommy? Did she leave me?" Noah said, his bright blue eyes gazing up at Louis, as he snuggled into Louis' side, pressing himself as close to him as he could. 

"Noah, love, it's a bit different. See, you don't have a mommy."

"I don't?" he asked, eyes wide with confusion, gazing up at Louis. 

"No, you have another daddy instead."

"Two daddies?" Noah questioned, looking more confused by the second as he stared up at Louis. 

"Yes, sweetie. You...you have two dads." he spoke slowly, as if it was the hardest thing he'd ever had to say. 

"Then where is he?" Noah asked, and the look on his face was enough to kill, as it held a mixture of curiosity and hurt towards the fact that he didn't know of his other dad. "Is Uncle Niall my other daddy?" he questioned, hope filling his eyes. 

Louis shook his head, struggling to keep his composure as he began to speak. "Your other daddy isn't Niall, honey. He....he um.." Noah's face fell as Louis spoke. 

"What daddy?" he asked, arms wrapped around Louis' neck. 

"He left us love. I'm sorry." Louis said, sniffling as tears pooled in his blue eyes.

"Don't cry daddy. Please don't cry." Noah buried his face into Louis' neck, small arms attempting to wrap around Louis but not quite reaching. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetie. I'm sorry that I can't tell you about your daddy." he apologized, pulling him as close as he could to him. 

"That's okay, because I have you daddy, and I love you this much!" Noah leaned back from Louis and held his arms out as wide as they would go. Louis' heart just about melted, as he moved towards him, capturing him in his arms and peppering his face with kisses. Louis picked him up, holding him tight, the two of them alone in the small room, and Louis knew that no matter what happened when Harry arrived, they'd be alright, because they had each other. 

"Now, why don't we go see if Uncle Niall wants to go out to lunch with us, love?" he asked, and Noah looked back at him excitedly.

"Yay, Noah's hungry, daddy."

"Now is he? Then we better go find Uncle Niall before the tickle monster gets you first!" Louis said, all traces of him getting worked up gone as he put his hands out, chasing Noah out of the room until he found him on the couch, sitting on Niall's lap, trying to hide.

"You okay?" Niall mouthed, making sure that Louis was alright.

"Yeah, we're alright." he replied, a small grin making its way to his face. "Now, I believe the tickle monster is gonna get Mr. Noah over here, right?" Noah squealed in response as Louis began tickling him, erupting in giggles. Niall joined in, and Noah starting squirming around, laughing and giggling as they continued.

"Do you reckon he's had enough, Lou?" Niall questioned, slowing down his hands and sitting back on the couch. 

"Yeah, I think so." Noah sat up as they stopped, a wide grin on his face. He moved, hugging Louis and Niall as best he could, and they joined in, the three of them sat on the couch like a little family. A different one at that, since Louis and Niall were no where near dating, but a family nonetheless.

______________

They had all piled into Louis' small car, the radio turned on, Noah in the backseat humming along as they drove to a small local restaurant, coincidentally the place that he and Harry had been to on their first date, all those years ago. Despite the fact that it sometimes brought back flashbacks of the times where he and Harry had sat in their booth in the corner, hand in hand, talking about nothing for hours, he still loved to come here, and he knew all of the staff by name. They all adored Noah, and they loved to talk to him whenever Louis came around. 

Parking on the side of the restaurant, Louis helped Noah out of his seat, carrying him inside. They were immediately greeted by the girl behind the hostess stand cooing over Noah and running over to them, engulfing them in a hug.

"Hey, how have you all been? It's been way too long." she said happily, smiling from ear to ear. 

"Hi, Sara-bear." Noah said, a grin playing on his face as she reached out to poke him on the nose cheekily. He waved at her and she smiled back at him, Noah giggling in response.

"Why hello there, Mr. Noah. Table for three, Lou?" He nodded as she grabbed two menus, leading them towards a booth that was slightly hidden by a wall near the hostess stand. They sat down, Louis helping Noah into a highchair that had been placed next to the table.

"How have you been then?" Louis asked her, since it had been over a month since he had come to the restaurant. 

"Great, business has been kind of slow, I guess, but other than that it's great. And you?"

"We've been good, I guess." 

Sensing that Louis wasn't in the mood to talk, she took their orders, swiftly walking away. "Just good, Lou? If this is about Harry, then you shouldn't worry. He's no where near you, alright mate?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, it's not like he's tracking me down." Louis answered with a small laugh, breathing out slowly, trying not to get worked up about it, about Harry. It was as if Harry was the one thing in his life that could bring him to tears instantly and make him lose his composure whenever he came to mind, always flashing back to that night where he lay on the floor watching the one person who he thought he'd never lose walk away from him. It was always that one night. The night where everything went wrong.

They carried on the conversation, Noah rambling on about everything and nothing for ages, and Louis sat and listened contently, because this was his now. This was all he needed, his boy and his best mate. The food came out, and Louis helped Noah cut his up, as he contently ate. 

The small talk continued on as they ate, Louis paying the bill as they finished. He moved to help Noah out of his chair, when he froze, hearing something he never once in a million years thought he would hear again.

"Please, tell me you know where he is..." a deep voice spoke, and Louis immediately slid back into the booth, until his back hit the wall, trying to make sure the owner of the voice couldn't see him.

"Harry..I don't know where he is, sorry..and even if I did...it's not my place to tell you. If he wants to be found then let it happen." Sara spoke back, and Louis could've kissed her for not telling Harry where he was. 

"Lou.." Niall whispered to him, leaning across the table. Noah had starting squirming around, wanting to get out of the chair. Niall shrugged off the jacket he was wearing, handing it across the table to Louis. "Put this on, and pull the hood up. You go now, and I'll meet you outside in a few minutes. If he does somehow notice you, then you won't have Noah, alright?" 

Louis nodded, his entire body numb as he put on the jacket, pressing a kiss to Noah's forehead, whispering a small "Love you, sweetie." before pulling the hood up of the jacket and moving towards the door. He had put his hands into the pockets of the jacket, keeping his head down, praying he would make it out without Harry noticing him.

Noah had whined as he moved away, making grabby hands at him and repeating "Daddy, daddy where are you going?" but Louis kept walking. He managed to make it out of the restaurant, only pausing quickly to turn back, glancing at Harry, because there he was, after all these years, standing in front of him. His hair was styled messily on his head, and his cheeks were flushed red from the cold,. He wore a tan coat with a white shirt underneath, along with a pair of black jeans and tan boots, and god, it was Harry. Harry, the guy that no matter how bad the media had made him out to be, still managed to hold a place in Louis' heart. 

Louis turned away, almost managing to make it to his car when a hand suddenly found its way to his forearm, gripping it as if it was a lifeline. He turned, jaw dropping and every bone in his bone in his body freezing, as he found himself staring into Harry's bright green eyes. They were cloudy, as if he had been crying, but no, he wouldn't have cried over Louis, could never. He had been the one to leave, certainly he hadn't been upset, because it was his choice to leave. His eyes had slight bags underneath them, tinted a bit purple, and they held Louis' gaze as if it was the most important thing in the world. Harry let go of him, moving to throw his arms around Louis, enveloping him in his arms, and god, everything was Harry, from his scent to the way Louis fit easily in his large arms. Louis almost gave in, almost wrapped his arms around Harry until he remembered what he had done, how he had gone up and left as if it were nothing, and he forced himself to place his hands on Harry's chest, pushing him away. 

"L-Lou, please." Harry choked out, attempting to move towards Louis, who stepped away as Harry stepped closer. Harry stared at him, eyes wide.

"No." Louis said, shaking his head as he moved to take his car keys out of his pocket. 

"W-What?" Harry asked, in disbelief that Louis was rejected him, because in his mind, he was Harry Styles, and Harry Styles always got what he wanted. That's just the way things worked for him, as he was now used to having people cater to his every need and making sure he got everything he wanted.

"You can't do this. You can't just waltz back into my life and expect me to welcome you with open arms...I won't allow you. It was your choice, Harry, and you chose fame over me. Now you have to live with the consequences." Louis finished, his eyes now cloudy with threats of tears as he stared into Harry's eyes.

"Please, let me explain."

"Why should I? I told you, all those years ago, that we could work it out, and what did you do?" Louis asked, waiting for an answer. When Harry didn't reply, instead staring at his shoes, he raised his voice repeating, "I said what did you do Harry! Tell me!"

"I left..."

"That's right. Now if you excuse me, I have to get going." Louis opened his car door, slamming it and fumbling to get the keys in the ignition. When he did, he pulled out, driving to the back of the building, where Niall stood waiting with Noah. As Niall helped Noah into his carseat he leaned forward, resting his head on the steering wheel, trying not to cry in front of Noah. 

The door opened again, and Niall told him to get out, that he was going to drive, and he agreed, climbing over the seat and curling up in a ball on the chair, leaning against the window and hugging his knees to his chest. They drove in silence, Noah falling asleep along the way, Niall deciding not to press him for details on his encounter with Harry, since he knew it wasn't the time.

They arrived back at Louis' flat, and he forced himself to stand up, pulling himself together, because he didn't want Noah to think anything was wrong. He moved to Noah's side of the car, opening the door and taking him out of his car seat, careful as to not wake him up as he carried him to their flat door. He took the keys out of his pocket, fumbling with the lock until it opened, pushing the door open and dropping his things on the floor before carrying Noah to his bedroom, stripping him of his shoes and his jacket, laying him down. "I love you, sweetie." he whispered, brushing his hair out of his eyes and kissing him on the forehead, exiting the room. 

He walked back to the kitchen to hang up Noah's jacket and put his shoes away, only to be met with Niall standing in the middle of the room, eyes staring him down.

"As much as I know you don't want to, we have to talk about this Louis." Niall said, his voice strong, intent on making Louis tell him what had happened with Harry.

"Do we have to?" he asked in reply, moving to sit on the counter. 

"Yes, Louis, we do. Now do you wanna do this here, or do you want to go sit on the couch?" 

"The couch I guess." he replied, and he hopped off the counter, walking with Niall in tow, sitting on the couch. "I don't know where to begin really." Louis started, his gaze fixed on his hands.

"Well, why don't you start by telling me why you decide to hide from Harry? I mean, why not tell him about Noah?" 

"Niall, you don't understand. He....he left, alright? That's not something that can easily be forgiven." Louis tried to explain to him, unable to find the words.

"But don't you think it's worth a try? At least giving him a chance?"

"I can't risk him hurting Noah, and you know that. I can't risk another goodbye, Niall. I-I...I just can't do it." Louis said, and a few tears found their way down his cheek, him moving to wipe at it furiously.

"What if it ends up alright in the end?"

"But there's always the chance that it won't, and that's what scares me. It's different this time, Ni. It's not just me this time, I wouldn't be the only one hurt. How would I explain to Noah that Harry was here one second and gone the next? I don't think I could, Ni, I couldn't bear to tell him why Harry left." Louis spoke slowly, sniffling and resting his head on his hands, feeling his walls slowly crumbling down.

"Louis..don't you think he deserves to know about his own son? Doesn't he deserve a chance?" Niall asked quietly, moving to wrap his arm around Louis.  

"I..I just don't know anymore, Niall." he started, shaking his head. "I was so sure, ya know? I was so sure that I was doing the right thing by keeping Noah from him, letting him go off and do his own thing, letting him have the career he's always wanted."

"Yeah..." Niall asked, eyes telling him to continue speaking.

"And then I saw him, Niall, and it was like every reason I had for keeping him away just kinda disappeared..I guess? It was like, there was this person, that had hurt me, and that I had every right to be mad at, and I couldn't find any reasons why...I-I just.." Louis tried to speak, unable to find the words he was looking for. 

"Lou...it's alright, you don't have to." Niall said, rubbing his hand up and down Louis' back.

"No, I do. It was just Harry, in a way. I don't know if it was just nostalgia, or the shock of him actually being there, but I felt myself ready to give in, to forgive him for what he did, and I don't know if I...if I should forgive him or not, Ni. I don't know if I should let myself be vulnerable around him anymore, I mean I hardly know him anymore. I just....I guess I don't want to do the wrong thing, because it's not about me anymore, it's about Noah." Louis said, his voice barely audible, a mixture of sniffles and him trying to slow his breathing. 

"Come here." Niall replied, and Louis tucked himself into Niall's side, as they sat there for hours until Noah woke up, Louis finally letting himself feel vulnerable again, safe in Niall's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so it's been absolute ages, and this chapter is way too short, and I'm really really really sorry about that but I've been drowning in school work and this was the most I could get done there will be another update this week, I'm shooting to make that much longer to make up for this and to get that up on Friday otherwise I hope you enjoy and for those of you who were worried that Louis would give into Harry too quickly I promise he will not be forgiving him easily and Harry will have to work for it otherwise I hope you enjoy sorry for the long note and please leave your feedback and suggestions because I love reading them thank you :) oh and also I changed Liam's character to Niall just if you were confused because that was the way I had planned it originally

"We fall in love 'til it hurts or bleeds or fades in time"

It had been two weeks since Louis had encountered Harry, and he hadn't left his flat, instead choosing to spend every moment with Noah. He had missed work for a week, only going a couple of times but not bringing Noah along with him, instead leaving him with Niall most of the days he had been at work. This continued on, and it was as if Louis was walking on a tightrope, doing anything he could not to fall back to Harry, from leaving Noah at home to only leaving the house for work. 

He woke up to his alarm, signaling that it was time for another day at work. Louis sat up, turning off the alarm and moving to rub his eyes before putting on his glasses. Groggily getting up, he made the bed then went to wake Noah up for the day, as Niall was coming over to watch him for the day. The door creaked slightly as he opened it, moving to stand next to where Noah was fast asleep.

"Noah, love? It's time to get up." he whispered softly, pressing loads of kisses all over his face as Noah stirred slightly.

"Mmm Daddy, Noah doesn't wanna get up...Noah's tired...." he complained, trying to lean away from Louis who had wrapped his arms around him to help him get up as he started to carry him out of his bedroom.

"But Noah has to get up, love. Uncle Niall is coming round to pick you up soon love, he's going to hang out with you while Daddy's at work, alright love?" He nodded in response, and Louis helped him up, Noah loosely wrapping his arms around Louis' neck as he carried him out of his room and to the kitchen.

"No Daddy, wanna stay with you today...please can I come to work with you" he said, pouting and leaning back in Louis' arms.

"I don't know love...Uncle Niall really wanted to hang out with you today...wouldn't wanna make Uncle Niall sad now would you?" 

"But Daddy I miss you....I miss staying with you all day!!" He whined, pouting his lip as much as he could, snuggling more into Louis' grip.

"I know, baby, but Daddy's really busy at work..."

"B-but Noah misses you Daddy! I wanna spend time with you..."he said, voice muffled as his head was buried in Louis' shirt. 

"How about tomorrow you and me hang out, alright love? Just the two of us, and I'll play with you all day..promise." Louis said, and by the end Noah was hugging him tightly and nodding his head frantically, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yay! Noah loves playing with daddy! Can I pick the game?"

"Of course, love. Now, why don't we get you some breakfast and get you changed before Uncle Niall comes round, alright?"

"Okay Daddy!"

Louis put him down on his chair, turning on the TV to one of the channels that Noah liked to watch, and made him breakfast, making himself some toast as he sat down next to him. They ate in a peaceful silence, Louis cleaning up after the pair of them then moving to help Noah get changed and brush his teeth. By then the doorbell had rung, and Noah ran towards it happily, screaming "Daddy Uncle Niall's here, Uncle Niall's here!" moving to try and open the door.

"Nope, mister Noah, you know better than to even try to open the door, right love? Daddy always says to wait for him, okay?"

"Okay Daddy, m'just excited to see Uncle Niall." Louis opened the door, revealing Niall clad in a pair of black jeans and a white t shirt with a jean jacket thrown over it. He immediately bent down, and Noah flung himself into his arms, Niall wrapping them tightly around him. "Hi Uncle Niall." Noah said, giggling to himself as he spoke.

"Nice to see ya again, bud. Now why don't you and I go play while Daddy get's ready for work, okay?" Niall said, releasing Noah from his grip and gesturing to the fact that Louis was still in his pajamas. Noah gripped his hand tightly and started to run towards his room, dragging Niall behind him. "Nice to see you too Lou!" Niall called, disappearing from sight as the door to Noah's room shut.

Louis went to get changed, slipping into a pair of black jeans and an oversized blue sweater that brought out the blue in his eyes. He brushed his teeth, fixing his hair to his liking and putting his phone and his wallet in his pocket. Walking to Noah's room, he pushed open the door to find Niall and Noah laid out on the floor, the both of them coloring. 

"I'm gonna head to work now, can I get a goodbye kiss from my favorite boy?" Louis asked, motioning to Noah.

"Hey! I thought I was your favorite!" Niall added, pouting his lip and crossing his arms. 

Louis moved closer, wrapping an arm around Niall and pulling Noah into his lap. "There. My two favorite boys." 

"That's more like it." Niall replied, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta get to work. Can I get a kiss?"

"Well I mean if you really want.." Niall started, a cheeky grin playing on his face.

"Not from you, from my boy. Now, can you give Daddy a kiss Noah?"

"Yup." he replied, pressing his lips to Louis' cheeks. "Bye Daddy, see you later!" he went back to laying on the floor and coloring, giving Louis a small wave then turning his attention back to his picture. 

"Bye mate, have a good day at work."

"See you guys later, love you Noah."

"Love you too Daddy."

Louis headed out then, getting in the car and beginning the drive to the small cafe he worked at. He turned the radio on, frowning when he realized one of Harry's songs were playing, turning it off immediately and spending the rest of the drive in silence. He arrived at the small cafe, parking around back and walking around to the front entrance, the small bell ringing softly as he entered.

"Hey Lou, how are you?" the girl behind the counter, Em, said, walking around the counter towards Louis and embracing him.

"I'm alright, Noah was a bit fussy this morning about me leaving him alone with Niall this morning, missed me I guess. And you?"

"Good. Now why don't you get checked in out back and then come back and tell me why I haven't seen my favorite little Tomlinson running around here recently, alright?" she questioned, returning to her spot behind the counter.

Louis ran around back, checking himself in and putting his apron on before walking back to where Em stood, leaning up against the wall and fiddling with his thumbs, trying to avoid the topic. "Well um...you see.." he started, staring at the ground as he could feel her gaze on him.

"Does this have anything to do with that famous fella that came round a couple days ago? Was asking for ya too." she finished for him, and his jaw dropped, as his hand flew to his mouth. Harry had figured out where he worked? 

"W-wait, E-Em...who...w-who was this...this um..guy?" he stuttered out.

"Harry Styles it was. Asked if you worked here, yes he did." 

"And what did you tell him, Em?"

"Well I told him that you did, Lou, and that you were taking a few days off. He said he'd come round again soon." Louis began shaking his head furiously, body trembling as tears sprung to his eyes, legs giving out as he slid down the wall. "Lou!" Em cried, dropping everything and running over to where Louis was sat on the floor, putting a hand on his knee. "What's wrong, Lou? What happened?"

"H-Harry..." he sobbed, burying his face into his knees.

"What? Harry Styles? How could you...how could you possibly know him?" she said, brow furrowing as she tried to piece together where Louis could know him from.

"N-Noah...he's....he's.."

"He's Harry's isn't he?" she asked, and Louis moved his gaze back to hers, giving her a weak nod in reply. "Is that why you missed work for a week? Trying to avoid him or something?"

"He...he doesn't know about Noah, Em, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Keep a father from his own son?"

"He doesn't deserve to know him! All he does is leave people! Leave them alone right when they need him most!" he suddenly screamed, Em jumping backwards in surprise as he finished, as tears began to fall from his blue eyes. "I can't let him in again, Em, I can't let him hurt Noah."

"Alright then, Lou. I never thought I'd say this, but Harry Styles is not allowed to step foot in this cafe ever again." He laughed in reply, sniffling a bit but calming down slowly. "Now, let's get you up and get your mind off this." She pulled him onto his feet, directing him to fix his apron and get to work.

____________

Hours passed and suddenly it was almost closing time. Em had gone home and had left Louis alone to close up for the night. His shift was almost over and he was standing behind the register, eyes fluttering shut, when the bell signaling someone had entered the cafe sounded.

He jumped immediately at the sound, shaking his head to wake himself up, moving his gaze to see who it was. In front on him stood none other than Harry Styles, his signature smirk plastered on his face. Harry glanced down at his shoes, then began to walk cooly towards Louis, but he was already running towards Harry as fast as he possibly could. "Hey Lou, what's up?"

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" He cried, pounding on Harry's chest with all the power he could muster up. The hurt that Louis was feeling was exuding from him, Louis channeling everything he could to make Harry go away, to go back to his own little world where he could be with Noah. The world where Harry wasn't a factor in.

Harry grabbed Louis forearms, willing him to stop until he froze in his arms, legs threatening to buckle underneath him. "Louis what's wrong? I just wanted to um...ya know"

"No you don't get to play the heartbroken card ok! You! You-you chose this you, you CAUSED THIS you chose the fame over me you LEFT ME a-and you left N-" Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring if anyone could hear him outside anymore. He was hurt, and he had kept it inside for so long, and he wouldn't, no he would never forgive Harry, but he would make him sorry. Sorry that he ever made the decision to hurt Louis and leave, he would make Harry regret it. 

"But Lou I just thought I could get a second chance, that we could try again...." Harry started, but Louis stopped him immediately.

"No, we can't just try again whenever you feel like it. I'm not some stupid piece in your messed up game you called love anymore, I'm done okay, we're over. You're too late this time Harry...." Louis began, hands trembling at the next thing that came out of his mouth. "I-I'm over you. For good. So just go back to your perfect life..God knows you care about that way more than you could ever care about me." 

"Louis I can't live without you anymore I've tried...trust me....b-but I just get emptier with every day that passes by....and I need you...you're my anchor, you keep me grounded." He said, and Louis' heart just about broke into a million pieces. He couldn't let him in, no, he had to be strong, for Noah. Always for Noah.

"Well you should've thought of that before you left me, if I'm so important to you. People fight for what they want, and you didn't. Game over, Harry. Now get the hell out of my cafe before I call the cops." Now he was getting angry, wanting Harry to leave because there were more important things to do than bicker with someone who hadn't even cared enough to fight for him. He had better people waiting for him at home, Niall and Noah, and they would never leave him. 

"The cops? B-but Lou-"

"Oh haven't you heard? We have a no Harry Styles allowed policy. As of today, actually. See we don't allow loitering, which it seems you're doing." he replied sarcastically, itching to get out of there and go home. 

"Fine, but I'll never stop fighting for you, Lou. Never. I promise, I won't let you get away this time." 

"Yeah sure."

"I love you." 

"See but here's the thing I don't love you anymore." The sentence broke him to say, but he knew it was the only thing that would get Harry to leave. 

"Then I'll just have to make you fall in love with me again." Harry replied, smirking as he ran out the door, the bell ringing softly on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the huge wait for this chapter, I've had tons of school work and I had really bad writers block for this chapter. I promise there'll be a shorter time between this update and the next. I hope you enjoy it, comment if you did and also comment any feedback for this chapter because I love reading your comments 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"You used to be my solid ground,  
Now I'm drowning in the sea,  
And I just want to believe in you and me"

After Harry had left, Louis quickly closed up the cafe, wanting nothing more than to go home and be with Noah and Niall. He sped home, not bothering to check whether he was going above the speed limit or not. When he arrived at his flat, he parked quickly, almost jumping out of the car. He took a deep breath and walked to his front door, turning the key in the lock and pushing the door open quietly.

The sight that lay in front of him was one for the books, it was. Niall lay on the couch, Noah snuggled in his arms, the pair of them balled up underneath a blanket that Niall's mum had knitted for Louis the Christmas he had moved into his own flat. He removed his shoes, and grabbed his phone, walking to where they lay, quickly snapping a few pictures, because the sight was too cute, with the pair of them asleep on the couch. Louis went to his room, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, grabbing an extra blanket before he walked back to where Niall was asleep with Noah.

He pulled back the blanket off Niall, slipping underneath it and placing the extra blanket on top of the pair of them, making sure they were covered.

"L-Lou? What...what time is it?" Niall asked, stirring slightly. His voice was groggy from being half asleep and his eyes were only half open, struggling to stay awake.

"S'late Ni, just go back to sleep. You can drive back home in the morning." Louis whispered back, laying his head on Niall's shoulder and getting comfortable.

"Did something happen at...work Lou? Are you okay?"

"M'fine, I'll tell you about it in the morning. Get some sleep Niall."

"Ok, Lou. Night, love you."

"Love you too, Ni." he replied, moving to press a kiss to Noah's forehead and whisper an "I love you." to him before laying down and falling asleep on Niall.

______________

They were woken up by something that was jumping up and down on them, while screaming. "Daddy! Uncle Niall! Daddddddy! Uncle Niaaaallll!" over and over again.

"Yes Darling?" Louis answered, opening his eyes and glancing up at Noah, who had stopped jumping around.

"Get up!!!!!! Get up, get up, get up!!" He screamed excitedly, causing Niall to stir as well, tightening his grip on Louis.

"It's early, love, are you sure you don't wanna sleep a little bit more?"

"No Daddy, you have to get up and play with me!!"

"Ok, give me a second. Alright love?"

"Okay Daddy!" he replied happily, climbing off Louis and landing softly on the carpet.

Louis pulled back the blanket, taking hold of Niall's arm that was wrapped around him, peeling it off of him. He was trying his best not to wake Niall in the process, since he knew Niall liked to sleep in late, not used to getting up early like Louis. He got up, picking up Noah and placing the blanket back over Niall, then walking the pair of them to Noah's room.

"Let's color Daddy!" Noah squealed, tugging on Louis' shirt for him to put him down. He did so, and Noah ran to his toys, pulling out his art supplies and dragging them over to where Louis stood. Louis sat down beside him, pulling out a piece of paper and a few crayons.

"What should we draw then, love?"

"Hmmm.....let's draw Uncle Niall, and you......and me!"

"Alrighty then, let's get started!" Louis answered, the pair of them getting started on their drawings. Louis ended up drawing a few stick figures that barely resembled the three of them, while Noah's, although him being quite young, were better than his. He had seemed to have taken to more artistic things, always loving when Louis would play the radio in the car, singing along to whatever catchy song would come on. He also had taken a liking to drawing, and was quite good at it. He still loved to kick around a football with Louis sometimes, even though he was too small to properly play the game, but he had told Louis that he couldn't wait to play when he was a "big boy".

He was undeniably Louis and Harry's kid, and that was it. He had a love of music, always singing along to whatever was playing on the radio in Louis' car, while also always telling Louis to put the football games on the TV, even if he couldn't understand what was actually happening in the game. He always claimed that "That'll be me someday Daddy. I wanna play like the big boys do.". He melted Louis' heart every time he would sit in front of the TV in his pajamas, snuggled up in a blanket as he tried to make sense of what was happening in the game.

With looks he took after both Louis and Harry, with curly brown hair, dimples and blue eyes that seemed to shine whenever he smiled.

"Look Daddy, I drew our family!" Noah beamed, waving the picture he had finished drawing in front Louis' face.

Louis glanced up, snapping himself out of his thoughts that these days seemed to always come back to Harry, and moved his gaze to Noah's drawing. From what he could make out of it, Niall and Louis stood in front of a house, hands overlapped as though they were holding hands. Noah stood beside them, with a large grin drawn onto his face.

"Noah, love, why are Uncle Niall and I holding hands?" Louis asked, curious as to why Noah had drawn them holding hands.

"Because you guys are in love, Daddy!" he exclaimed, looking at ours happily.

"W-what?"

"Last night you said you loved him, Daddy! I heard you say that last night! Is he gonna be my second Daddy?"

"Noah..love.."

"Are you gonna get married? You are! You and Uncle Niall are gonna get married and then I'll have two Daddies!!"

"Love that's not how it works..."

"Why not? You said you loved him!"

"Yes, I guess I did..."

"So now you're getting married!!"

"Noah....Uncle Niall and I....we aren't getting married.." Noah's face immediately fell, and Louis wished there was something he could do to stop the tears that were gathering in his eyes. "Love, don't cry..please don't cry." Louis wiped at his eyes, pressing kisses along his jawline and cheeks.

"B-b-but I thought...I-I-I just" he choked out, tears now falling onto his cheeks. Louis wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. Noah let his head fall into the crook of Louis' neck, arms wrapping around his neck, getting as close to Louis as he could.

"Calm down, baby. It's okay..we're okay...we're..we're gonna be okay. I promise."

"B-but Daddy....why won't you...why can't you marry Uncle Niall?" Noah stuttered, tightening his grip around Louis.

"What's all this I hear about me getting married?" a voice called from the doorway, as footsteps were heard and a hand came to rest on Louis' shoulder. Louis looked up to see a half asleep Niall leaning down and running his fingers through Noah's hair to calm him down.

"Well, Mr. Noah here seems to think that we're in love and that we will be getting married soon."

"Oh I see."

"And now I'm going to explain to him how we love each other a lot, but we're like brothers, aren't we Ni?"

"Your old mans right, Noah. We are most definitely brothers, who love each other very much."

"I am in way an old man!" Louis replied, adding a fake gasp as Niall bursted into laughter.

"Yeah sure, Lou." Niall said between laughs, and Louis could see that Noah had poked his head up and was now laughing along with Niall.

"See love?" he asked, placing a kiss on Noah's forehead. "It's all going to be okay, I promise." he continued, and it was almost as if he meant the words to convince himself rather than Noah.

"Ok Daddy, I love you." he replied, snuggling into Louis' chest.

"I love you more, Noah." He hugged him closer, arms snugly wrapped around him. "Now, why don't we go get dressed since Uncle Niall's awake? We've got a long day ahead of us. I believe that you, Mr. Noah sir, are coming to work with me today."

"Really Daddy?" Noah near screamed out of excitement, looking up at Louis with hopeful eyes.

"Um Lou, are you sure? You know who could show up again."

"Yeah, I'm sure. No need to live my life in fear anymore, I guess.... I'm going to work, and I'm bringing my little boy with me."

"Alright then..."

"Now, why don't you go find some clothes, and then Daddy will help you get dressed, alright love?"

"Okay!" He stood up again, running to his closet to find clothes, humming happily to himself. Louis watched him walk away, a large grin on his face as he watched him sing to himself. In the moment, it was clear as day that Noah was Harry's kid, he even had the same habits as him, biting his lip when he focused and humming whenever he did something. From the back, he looked exactly like a mini Harry.

"Really, Lou?" Niall blurted out, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. He turned to look at him, confused when he saw that Niall looked agitated. 

"What's your problem?" 

"My 'problem' is you, Lou." 

"And I'm a problem because.."

"Because you can't just lie to him like that! What's he gonna say when you don't let him come with you, or when you hide him in the back of the kitchen because you're 'too scared' to let him be anywhere where Harry could see him." Niall whisper-yelled, trying to make sure Noah couldn't hear him.

"But I.."

"No, Lou. You can't do that to him, no scratch that, I won't let you do that to him. He isn't something you should hide, or be ashamed of. He is Harry's, and if anything I think you need to come to terms with the fact that he always will be. Harry will always be his dad, just as much as you are, and there is nothing that you can do to change that. So either man up, and take your kid to work with you, or you go over there and you tell him that he can't go with you, okay? Your choice."

"It's just hard, ya know...I'm trying to do what's best for him, but at the same time it's so hard to forgive and forget someone who's everywhere, Ni. The magazines, the radio, even little girls shirts that I see when I go out. There's just no way to forget him fully, to move on from him. How can you forget someone that never leaves, in a way?" Louis finished, feeling himself grow teary-eyed. 

"Hey, don't cry mate. We'll figure it out, okay? Together." Niall moved next to him, wrapping an arm loosely around him and pulling him into his side. "Now, as for today, I say you go over there and finish getting ready, then take your kid to work with you. Forget he exists, alright? Even if its just for a couple hours."

"But what if he shows up again? What do I do then?" He replied, looking up at Niall from where his head rested on his shoulder.

"Then let it happen. If he figures it out, then he figures it out, ok? Don't stress about him, he isn't worth it, not when you have two people right here that love you, right Noah? Come give your Dad a hug."

Noah scampered over, having attempted to dress himself, therefore nearly tripping over the pants that were half pulled up. He had his shirt stuck on his head, unable to pull it down by himself giggling as he plopped himself down on Louis' lap. 

"Now you sure dressed yourself today didn't ya, love?" Louis said, holding back a laugh at the adorable boy sitting on his lap. He kissed his head, running a hand through his curly brown hair. "Why don't I help you get changed, okay Noah?" He asked, Noah giggling in response.

"Maybe next time you might wanna take off your pajamas before putting new clothes on?"

"Oi leave my boy alone, Ni!" he answered, the two of them teasing each other the rest of the morning.

___________________________________________

They made their way to the cafe, Niall going home for the day. The moment he walked in, Noah on his hip, they were engulfed in a hug, arms wrapping around them and lips kissing Noah on the cheek. "Well hello there, Em." Louis said as the red head released him, stepping back and waving at Noah. "Noah, love, say hi to Em."

"Hi Em Em." He giggled while grinning and waving back at her.

"I missed you, Mr. Noah." She said as Louis put him down inside the cafe, allowing him to go to her and be picked up. He wandered off, putting his apron on before making his way back to where Noah was sat in one of the chairs, coloring in one of the coloring books that were kept in the cafe to keep Noah entertained. 

"Having fun, love?" He said leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead, walking behind the counter.

"Look Daddy, I'm coloring!" He exclaimed, holding up the book.

"It's beautiful, love. Why don't you color one for Uncle Niall? We'll give it to him next time he comes over."

"Ooo I wanna color a pirate for Uncle Niall! Would he like a pirate?"

"I'm sure he would, love." he answered, smiling to himself as he turned on the radio softly, listening to Noah singing while he colored.

___________________________________________

Hours later, Em had left, leaving Louis and Noah alone until closing. The day had been slow, not many customers coming into the cafe. Em, Louis and Noah had spent the day joking around and hanging out, while serving the few customers that came to the cafe. Noah was standing behind the counter next to Louis, who was placing money into the cash register from their last customer. 

"Ready to go home love?"

"Sleepy, Daddy." Noah replied, sitting back and laying his head against the counter.

"We'll head home right after I clean up, ok?"

"Okay Daddy.."

Louis bent over and kissed him on the forehead, whispering an "I love you" then walking to change the open sign to the closed sign. He moved to close the door, hearing it close with a soft click, turning to walk back to Noah. He stopped himself halfway there, hearing a loud banging sound coming from outside. He froze when he was met with curly brown hair and wide green eyes, waving at him to get him to open the door. 

"Louis! Open the door!" He yelled, gesturing to the door.

Louis mechanically moved towards the door, glancing back to see that Noah hadn't moved from where he was sitting. He placed a hand on the doorknob, unlocking it and slowly pulling it open. Harry tried to push past him but he stepped in the way, causing him to stand outside. 

"I brought food?" he said, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Why?"

"Figured we could hang out, catch up or something."

"Now why would I ever want to do that with you? Don't you remember, Harry? You left me."

"But now I'm here..with you."

"No, now you're leaving again, because now isn't a good time."

"Why not?"

"It's closing time, and I want to go home."

"But.."

"No buts. Now leave me alone, and go back to your fabulous life."

"But Lou just give me one chance..I've changed...I really have." He pleaded, trying to get past Louis to get inside the cafe.

"What? You thought you could come here with some romantic picnic and I'd take you back? Newsflash, its gonna take a little bit more than that for me to forgive you."

"Please..I've changed Lou..please believe me."

"Why would I ever believe yo-"

"Daddy? Who's that?" a small voice interrupted from behind the counter, and in that moment it was almost as if somebody had taken all of Louis' nightmares and brought them to life. 

He turned around, taking a deep breath before replying. "Yes love?"

Little footsteps could be heard as Noah appeared from behind the counter, walking over to Louis as he scooped him up in his arms, holding him close to his chest. Harry sucked in a breath as he looked at him, dropping the picnic basket on the ground. 

"Can we go home Daddy? I'm sleepy." he said groggily, laying his head on Louis chest as he kissed his forehead. "Daddy who's that?" He blurted out, lifting his head up and pointing at Harry.

Louis ran his options through his head. On one hand, he could lie, and say that Harry was just a friend, nothing that should concern Noah. But he knew that he couldn't hide anymore, he couldn't run away from his problems. Harry was right in front of him, staring blank eyed at the small boy in his arms. 

"That...he's...um...this is your other Daddy, Noah."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter came about while I was listening to Love by Daughter, so if you'd like to listen to that while reading, here's a link:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3o3fvFFMF1U

"Oh, nights of loveless love, I hope it made you feel good,

Knowing how much I adored you."

"What did you just say?" 

"I...I said..um..." Louis went through his options in his mind. It was out there, that was the thing. There was no way to take it back, no way to go back to the way things were without Harry in his life. Confrontation had never been his strong point, and yet here it stood, all of his worst nightmares splayed out in front of him in the small cafe that had always been his safe place.

"Lou...tell me that you didn't just say that this..this kid is my son?" He said, pointing a finger at Noah as if he were just some inanimate display.

"Daddy.." Noah questioned, leaning closer to Louis as Harry began raising his voice.

"Shh...it's alright baby..." Louis cooed, trying to calm Noah down before he got too worked up.

"Answer me, Lou!" His hands clenched into fists and he began to pace back and forth in the doorway. "Is this..is this kid my son or not!"

"Harry if you don't mind..could you...could you maybe calm down a bit? You're upsetting my son." Louis replied calmly, Harry stopping in his tracks immediately and looking at where Noah was in Louis' arms. Louis was running his fingers through Noah's hair as laid his head on his shoulder. 

"Right....Sorry..you have a son." He looked down, staring at the floor as if it was quicksand.

"Daddy......let's go home."

"In a minute, alright love?"

"Okay.."

"So is there anything else you need, Harry? It's getting late and I'd like to go home."

"Wait..Lou. Don't go...please...let's talk this out." He moved to block the doorway, so that Louis couldn't walk by him.

"Now what is there to talk about with you? You made your decision, remember? You left..and I moved on, simple."

"Come on, Lou. You just told me that this....this.."

"This is a kid, Harry..and he happens to want to go home, so if you don't mind moving out of our way..."

"At least tell me this..is he...is he really mine?" Louis glanced up to see that Harry's eyes were filled with tears.

He hesitated answering, taking a deep breathe before replying. "Yes, he is."

"Can we talk, Louis? Please, I'm begging you." Harry asked, and in that moment Louis would've sworn he almost let himself break, almost gave into everything that Harry was, and everything he brought with him. Their past, the way he left, the way he had to build himself back up again the first time that Harry broke him. But one touch, one little hand that moved to wrap around his neck, pulled him back, brought him back to the reality that he had to keep it together for Noah's sake, at least for a little while longer.

"Yes, we can." Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "But not today..I've gotta..get the little one home." 

Harry moved out of the doorway, letting Louis slip past him with Noah. He locked the door to the cafe as Harry picked up the picnic basket. Louis began to walk away when there was a sudden hand on his arm. "Wait, Louis."

"What now, popstar?" He said, rolling his eyes.

"Popstar?"

"That is what you are now, right Harry? Or is the constant stream of magazines and gossip t.v. shows misreporting?"

"I was just going to ask what my sons name was, seeing as I've gone long enough not knowing he even existed, no thanks to you."

"No, Harry. Don't you go trying to play the victim in this. Do you really think I meant to for this to happen? I didn't choose for you to leave. I didn't mean to get pregnant and I certainly didn't mean for everybody in my life to leave me!"

"Louis.."

"You just don't get it, do you. You have everything that you could ever want, Harry. You go through one night stands faster than anybody I've ever seen do but yet you still have a mother who would never stop supporting you let alone kick you out! Do you know how much it hurt... to see you with all the others, just months after you left me behind!"

That was it. His legs gave out, and he sat down on the curb, head falling to his knees as tears began to fall onto his cheeks. Thankfully, Noah had fallen asleep somewhere during the conversation and his head was now resting on Louis' shoulder. Harry moved to sit beside him, not wanting to touch him in fear of upsetting him further. They sat in silence, Louis trying to even out his breathe without waking Noah. It felt as though there was a boulder on his shoulders, that had pushing on him for years, weighted with all the things he had yet to say to Harry that had been lifted slightly, making the face racing of his heart beat slow down, becoming regular again as the tears fell from his eyes.

He picked his head up again, glancing at Harry with tear stained eyes. "Sorry about that, I don't..I don't know what came over me just then." He wiped furiously at his eyes with his free hand.

"Did she really?"

"What?"

"Did your mum...really kick you out?" His face wore a look of concern as he looked Louis in the eyes.

"Yeah, the day that we found out that he was coming."

"Him?"

"Noah....Noah Tomlinson."

"Look Louis, I'm really sorry...for everything."

"Don't.."

"No....I'll never stop wanting to change the way things played out between us, and I know I can't..but I'm here now, and I will do everything I can to make it up to you...I still love you, Louis..always have, always will." By now Harry was kneeling in front of Harry on the pavement, grasping one of Louis' hands in his as tight as he possibly could.

"I'm sorry, Harry, but you don't know the first thing about me anymore."

"Then let me learn, please."

Then came the flashes, and people in black stepping out from behind the bushes. "What's happening?" Louis asked, standing up abruptly and holding Noah to his chest.

"How did they find me here?"

"Who, Harry?"

"The paparazzi. Quick, cover Noah's head, don't let them get a clear shot of him." He handed Louis his jacket, placing it around his shoulders so that Noah couldn't be seen.

Harry grabbed Louis hand, gripping it tightly and pulling him towards a black vehicle parked in front of the cafe. He threw open the door, telling Louis to get in and then running around to the other side of the car and getting in the drivers seat. The paparazzi began to come closer to the car, and Louis frantically buckled the seat belt, amazed that Noah had stayed asleep the whole time.

"Where to?" Harry asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"My place, I guess. I can give you directions."

They made it to Louis', losing the paparazzi somewhere along the way. Louis got out of the car, opening the door to his place and going inside, not noticing Harry following him. He placed Noah down to sleep in his room, not wanting to wake him up when he was already fast asleep. Kissing him on the forehead he ran a hand through his hair. "You and me, love, forever."

"Nice place." A voice easily identified as Harry's said as Louis walked back into the kitchen.

"And what do you think you're doing here, Popstar?"

"Well I can't go back out there."

"Why not?"

"It's different now, Louis. I can't just go anywhere I'd like to. You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, sure." He replied, rolling his eyes.

"They're everywhere, Louis. Anywhere I go they follow me."

"The paparazzi?"

"You have no idea how unbelievably nice it is to have somebody that doesn't treat me as Harry Styles, but just as me, not just my name."

"Even the yelling?"

"Especially the yelling. These days its just people yelling for pictures, or screaming at the sight of me."

"And my yelling is pleasant to you?"

"Everything about you is pleasant to me, Lou."

"So will you be staying the night then?" Louis asked, breaking the silence and the sincerity in Harry's eyes.

"If you don't mind, then."

Louis grabbed him a blanket and a pillow, setting up a makeshift bed on the couch. He sat down next to him, looking down at his hands.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Lou." He answered, sitting down next to him.

"Were they better than me? Or was I not enough? Did I not give you everything?" He asked timidly, playing with his fingers.

"What do you mean?"

"The others..were they..did they.."

"No....don't do that to yourself Louis."

"Do what?" He asked, sniffling and meeting Harry's gaze.

"Comparing yourself...they're not.."

"I get it. I get why you'd choose them over me, I just don't understand why there were so many. Why they were always there, why I couldn't turn on the T.V. for months without a constant reminder of what they were and I'm not."

"I'd never choo-"

"But you did, didn't you? That's exactly what you did."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make them go away. It doesn't delete the pictures from my mind, watching you..be with them when all I'd ever known was you with me, Harry. I just want it to go away, but no it's always there, and it'll always be there. It replays in my mind, and all I can think of is how I wasn't enough." He could't stop the sinking feeling that came with the pictures, or the videos of Harry kissing people that weren't him, no matter how many years went by.

"But you were...enough. You were always enough."

"You may tell me that, but I will never stop thinking that maybe I wasn't." Louis stood up, his mind racing. "I'm gonna head to my room then, its been a long night."

Harry was sitting down on the couch and was looking up at Louis with his green eyes wide. "Goodnight, Lou." 

"Goodnight, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I'm sorry for it taking so long for me to update. I'm working on some one shots right now as well as the next chapter for this book so look out for that. I hope you enjoyed, comment if you did and also comment any feedback for this chapter because I absolutely love reading your comments
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with me I know its really annoying having to wait for updates 
> 
> Also should I make a twitter/tumblr for this (I would post updates about the chapters and stuff)
> 
> I LOVE YOU :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG I'M SO SORRY BUT HERE'S A LIL UPDATE

"And I can't take one more moment of this silence.

The loneliness is haunting me.

And the weight of the world's getting harder to hold up."

 

The smell of coffee brewing drifted through the cracks in the door, filling the room and stirring Louis awake from where he lay in his bed, covers pulled tightly around his head like a safety blanket. He rolled over, facing his nightstand and glancing at the time on his clock. 

7:30.

Why was someone awake already? He stood up just as there was a crash that came from the kitchen, throwing the covers off himself and rushing to the kitchen as quietly as possible. Stopping in the doorway, he was met with Harry standing in his kitchen, his back to him while clad in a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt.

It was Harry. It was the Harry he'd fallen in love with, although he'd changed quite a bit. His arms were now streaked with black ink, each tattoo painted beautifully on his tan skin. Louis couldn't help but wonder the stories that came with them, even though he would never know them. He wouldn't allow himself to fall down the rabbit hole that came with Harry. The fame, the paparazzi, the constant watch of the public eye. It wasn't simple to have a connection with Harry anymore. He couldn't just hang out with him anymore. The circumstances had changed drastically. No, Harry had changed, but Louis was finding that it was all still undoubtably Harry, in moments like this. Moments where Harry was stripped of everything the media had made him out to be. He was just another human, one out of 7.4 billion. Not Harry Styles, famous pop star. He was just Harry, the boy who had captured and stolen Louis' heart.

Harry didn't seem to notice that Louis was in the room, and Louis almost wanted to stay hidden forever, to stay cloaked in the comfort of silence that seemingly kept time from moving onwards. He stared at Harry, losing himself in the way he watched him amble around his kitchen.

"Lou?" Harry asked, snapping Louis out of his thoughts as he glanced up at Harry. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

"I don't know...it's been a while. Do you even remember how I take my tea, popstar?" He replied, smirking at Harry.

"No sugar, right, Lou?"

"Oh my god, is the Harry Styles going to make me a cup of tea in my flat? Wait, the Harry Styles knows how I like my tea?" He said sarcastically, deciding he wanted to keep the conversation light rather than to talk about the real reason Harry was there, which happened to be asleep in the next room.

"Haha, real funny aren't you?" he said, laughing and turning to make Louis a cup of tea. His laughter was like a drug, one that had once been addicted to. Hearing it now was like a jab to his stomach.

"Did the Harry Styles just say that I'm funny? Oh my god Harry Styles thinks I'm funny!" They had fallen back into their old banter, and it was almost as if nothing had changed.

"Very funny, Lou." Harry stopped what he was doing and moved towards Louis, extending his arms to wrap around him. They were close to being fully around him, when he suddenly stopped, backing away.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that....I'm gonna get out of your way. Sorry, Lou, I don't know what I was thinking." He began walking past Louis, his head down as he stared at the ground as if his life depended on it when Louis grabbed his forearm. Harry looked up at Louis, muttering a quiet "Lou..", and Louis didn't let go of him.

"Don't go, please." Louis looked up at Harry, into his green eyes as if one glance was enough to make him want to stay.

"And why should I stay, huh? I was awful to you, Louis. You obviously don't want me here, so what's the point anymore? Why should I stay? What's the point of me staying somewhere I'm obviously not wanted?" Harry retorted, eyes full of anger.

"I may not be ready to forgive you, but I can tell you one thing Harry. There's a little boy in there who's asked me about where his other parent is more times than I can count. Don't let that little boy down by running. Stay, if not for you, but for his sake. I don't care if you want me anymore, I get it if you want nothing more than to leave and go back to your star studded perfect life. But that little boy, he deserves a chance to know you. Don't let him down." He let go of his arm and brushed past Harry, casting him one last glance before walking to Noah's room.

He pushed the door open quietly, being met with a small, "Daddy?".

"Morning love. Did you sleep well?" Louis kissed Noah on the forehead and brushed his hair off his forehead.

"Yeah, Daddy." 

"Good, love. Now let's get you some breakfast, alright?"

"M'kay Daddy." Noah replied, wrapping his arms and legs around Louis as a kiss was placed on his forehead. He walked out carrying Noah, sighing as he saw the couch in the living room empty. He should've known, should've known Harry wasn't to be trusted again. "Daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"I'm hungry."

"Let's get you some food then." Louis said, taking a deep breath and forcing a smile. He walked them into the kitchen, scanning the empty room for someone he knew wasn't there. He helped Noah into his highchair and walked back over to the counter. A fresh cup of tea was sat on the counter, and he wondered how it had gotten there. Harry had left, hadn't he?

"Lou?" a low voice asked, and he knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you'd left." The remnants of a smile formed on his face.

"I don't give up that easily." Harry smirked, "Now, can I meet this son of mine? I don't believe we were properly introduced last time."

"Daddy?" Louis turned to look back at Noah, who was staring at Harry curiously. "Is that my other Daddy?"

Louis moved to stand next to where Noah sat. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, looking up at Harry. He looked like himself again, the boy who had stayed up all night with him on the phone for years when he was sad, the boy who had brought him flowers the day he'd fallen ill with the flu and the boy who's arms he'd once spent countless hours wrapped up in. "Noah, love, this is Harry."

"Hi Harry!" Noah exclaimed, waving enthusiastically.

"Hi.." Harry said nervously, with a small wave.

Louis placed a hand on Noah's shoulder, gesturing to Harry. "This..this is your other Daddy."

"I have both my Daddies now?"

"Yes, I guess you do...right Harry?" Louis asked, and he looked over to where Harry was frozen where he stood. He was pale, and Louis assumed it was from the fact that he was face to face with the kid he hadn't known about for years.

He shook his head muttering out a quiet "Can I hold him?" and Louis' heart almost melted as Harry blushed and stared down at his feet. He stared at his hands as if they were the most important thing in the world, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Of course you can." Louis picked up Noah and handed him to Harry, who tentatively wrapped his arms around the small boy.

"Hi..Noah." Harry spoke, a smile creeping its way onto his face. "I'm..I'm your Daddy."

Noah had a huge grin painted on his face, and he reached up to tug on Harry's curls with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Harry's neck. "Look! We have the same hair!" He exclaimed, and turned to Louis. "Look, Daddy! I have other Daddy's hair!" 

"You do, love." Louis looked at the pair together, and suddenly his worst nightmare had turned to something out of a dream. Harry's arms were tight around Noah, and for the moment he could almost forget everything that happened and just pretend that Harry had never left, that he had been here all along. Noah giggled at something Harry had said and Harry smile grew in response.

Louis pulled out his phone and took a picture, wanting to remember this moment. This moment in which everything, even if it was only for a couple of hours, was ok. This moment in which Louis felt completely and utterly happy. This moment in which there was no empty void in him, no part of him still hurt over what happened with Harry. He didn't forgive him, he wasn't sure if he ever would be able to, but he could allow himself to forget in this moment. 

He walked over to stand next to Harry where he was holding Noah, and it seemed Noah was trying to convince Harry to draw with him. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, can other Daddy come and play with me?" He asked, giggling and looking between the two.

"Only if he wants to stay, love."

"Stay, Daddy?" Noah asked, looking up at Harry with bright blue eyes. 

"Yes, I think I'll stay, as long as it's ok with your Daddy?"

"Can he Daddy? Can he, can he?"

"Yes, love, he can. But, lets get you some breakfast first, ok?"

"Okay, okay. Daddy's staying, Daddy's staying! I can't wait to play with you!"

Louis made him breakfast and left the two at the kitchen table, where Noah was describing all of the things he wanted to play with Harry in great detail. It felt strangely comfortable, how things were. When Louis had thought about seeing Harry again he'd always pictured it being awful, with Harry being a complete jerk now that he was famous. He'd pictured Harry being exactly like he was portrayed in the media, but seeing him now, he couldn't fathom how this was the guy on the magazines. Here he was oddly normal, oddly exactly the same person he'd been before he'd gotten famous. Things were comfortable, as Harry fell into conversation with Noah and Louis listened in while making breakfast, occasionally chiming in with a comment. 

They'd sat all together, eating breakfast at the kitchen table. Louis had changed Noah while Harry cleaned the dishes, after which Noah ran and grabbed Harry and Louis' hands and dragged them to go play with him. Noah had turned around after sitting them both on the floor to go grab some paper to draw with and Louis turned to Harry, who was staring after Noah. 

"We need to talk, later." Louis said, leaning in towards Harry.

"About what?" Harry asked, meeting Louis' gaze.

"About you being here? About the past couple of years? You didn't actually think this was going to be it, did you? That you'd waltz into my home and we'd live happily ever after? Reality check: not gonna happen." Louis replied, blue eyes angry.

"Lou.." 

Noah turned back around, sitting down with some paper and markers and handing Harry a piece of paper. "Let's color, Daddies!" He said happily, leaning over and beginning to color. Louis couldn't bring himself to keep Noah from hanging out with his dad, even if it meant spending time with Harry and pretending not to be angry with him for a few hours.

He plastered a smile on his face, clearing his throat and stammering, "Yeah.um...let's color."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always, and leave your thoughts and stuff in the comments :)


End file.
